


The Proposal of a Stoic Flamingo

by Taupefox59



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, Soppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Bird Analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: Magnus thinks it's going to be another long night of work at home, alone.Instead he gets interrupted by the best surprise he's ever gotten.





	The Proposal of a Stoic Flamingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thealmostrhetoricalquestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/gifts).



> This work came from a vague notion of attempting to combine fluff, humour, a touch of angst, and a deep love for pet names and all-human AU's.
> 
> For the incredible and amazing [Thealmostrhetoricalquestion ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion) who is genuinely one of my most favourite authors in this fandom.
> 
> I really hope you like it!
> 
> Beta'd by the singular [Galadriel1010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010). I love you darling, you're wonderful.
> 
> Any mistakes left are mine.

Magnus had assumed that it was going to be another late night at the office for Alec. There had been so many nights recently, where even their time spent together still pulled them in  separate directions. Dinners were eaten at separate desks as Magnus worked through snags in design production and Alec fought with paperwork.

The last few days had been the worst of it; Magnus would get an apologetic phone call, instead of Alec being home for dinner. Magnus would never resent their respective careers. He knew that his own life involved bizarre hours for international business meetings and emergency flights to try and get his designs worn for red-carpet events. Alec had the long hours that it took to try and push reform against the stodgy, soulless board of directors. It was hard to keep that in mind at times, though, when they had been missing each other almost entirely for the past few weeks.

Magnus sighed and sat back into the couch, giving himself a few minutes to sink into the feeling of being at home. He needed a moment to breathe, then he’d be back into it.

There were leftovers in the fridge from all of the meals that hadn’t been eaten at the house that week, and half a bottle of red wine on the counter. Magnus figured he could eat later while he worked. He’d been working on accessories to go along with the main line, and those designs still needed tweaking.

He took another deep breath, then pushed himself up to from the couch. It was time to get back to work.

 

  


Magnus had no idea how long he’d been at his desk, photos up on his computer screen, pages of paper sketches and fabric swatches scattered around, his phone open to his latest conversation with his fabric suppliers. The last thing he was expecting was the sound of the apartment door closing.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice rang through the loft.

“In here!” Magnus called back. He was just finishing up writing some notes when Alec appeared in the doorway.

“Hey, Babe.” Alec said, entering the room with smile. “How is life in the Land of Fashion?”

Magnus looked up. “The shoes and the scarves don’t want to get along, but I think I’m on my way to brokering peace.”

“Of course you are.” Alec said with a laugh as he made his way over to stand by the desk. “You,” he paused to brush a light kiss against Magnus’s cheek, “Are my beautiful Stitch-Witch, and you can do anything.”

Magnus laughed and turned to face Alec, drawing him closer for a proper kiss. It was long and lingering, both of them taking the moment to revel in the warmth of each other. There was nothing pressing, no fire to turn it into something more; simply the joy of being together after so many days of stolen moments and hurried goodbyes.

Alec pulled back with a hum. “Have you eaten?”

“I didn’t think you would be home.” Magnus confessed.

“That’s alright.” Alec said, and dropped another kiss to Magnus’s mouth. “I brought home dessert, though.”

“You mean other than yourself?” Magnus asked lasciviously; smirking when Alec glared at him in response.

“Well, it’s tarte tatin, but if you don’t want it-”

“Alexander.” Magnus said, sounding scandalized, “I will _always_ want tarte tatin. How dare you imply otherwise.”

Alec laughed. “I know.” He stepped away. “Let me know when you’re ready for a break, and I’ll serve it up.”

Magnus glanced down at his desk. “Now’s as good a time as any. I’ll just finish up and be right out.”

"Perfect." Alec said. Magnus reached out and caught his hand before he could leave the room though.

"Hey." Magnus’s voice was soft. "I love you."

Alec smiled wide. "I love you too."

 

  
  


It took a few minutes for Magnus to actually tie up the projects he’d been working on, but the last thing he was expecting when he walked into the living room was Alec; lit only by the soft, golden glow of candlelight. The tarte tatin was on a dish on the side table, along with what looked like an incredibly expensive bottle of champagne. It was beautiful and _so far_ beyond anything that Magnus had pictured for the evening. It was all he could do to stand in the doorway for a few moments, just to take it all in. The lights of Brooklyn were shimmering through the windows, setting a backdrop of sparkling lights and life. Inside was nothing but warmth and comfort. Alec was sitting on the couch staring out the window, clearly lost in thought.

For a moment, Magnus lost his breath to the rush of affection that started to bloom in his chest. It was on overwhelming feeling; an onslaught of warmth that curled through his lungs, pushing on the inside of his ribs; an electric charge with nowhere to go so it could only double in on itself. He could feel it rushing through his veins and settling into the tips of his fingers. _This was his life_.

Somehow, through everything, this got to be his. Magnus was proud to be where he was in life, he’d worked hard for it. He’d scraped around the edges, learned everything he could and built himself into what he was now. He fashion line _with his name on it_. His clothes were on stars and in stores.

Somehow, in the middle of it all, there was his life with Alec. Alec, who made everything easier, made everything better. Somehow, Magnus had stumbled upon this incredible man, who  was willing to learn, to work; to make mistakes and move forward. Alec was the warmth in the night when Magnus used to wait up alone for pale light of morning; the reminder that entrusting a heart to someone else would always be terrifying, but there were people who were worth the risk. There were people who would even rise to meet it.

Magnus had seen what Alec could do when he put his mind to it; the strength and tenacity that seemed to follow like a shadow.

What was Magnus supposed to do, when all of that determination was focused on him? What else, but to give in, and let himself be loved.

  
  


 

Magnus could hardly look away as he walked through the room. The candlelight clung to edges of everything; turning shadows into softness. "What are you thinking of?"

Alec looked up from his musings. "hmm?"

Magnus waited for a moment, before raising an eyebrow. "Is there an occasion?"

Alec smiled, half of his mouth quirking up. "No occasion. Just missed you."

Magnus looked around the room; the candles, the champagne, the ridiculous tarte tatin that could only be ordered from the secret menu of a trendy restaurant in Manhattan. He had thought this would be a lonely night with only his designs to keep him company. "Oh, Alexander, my Stoic Flamingo. You never cease to surprise me."

Alec laughed at the nickname, as he always did "You know, you’ve still never explained to me what that means."

"Stoic Flamingo?"

"Yes!"

"But it’s _you_ , darling! You like to trick people into thinking that you’re nothing but business, with proper posture and standing on one leg. They forget that you’re also bright pink, and that you thrive in the places where most couldn’t survive at all."

Alec blinked a few times, and smiled. "All that, huh?"

"All that." Magnus agreed, with a nod.

Alec just laughed and shook his head. "C’mere, and help me eat this thing will you?"

"Only if I must." Magnus said, feigning a put-upon sigh.

"Well, you must." Alec said, still grinning.

Magnus walked over and grabbed the tart and the two forks that were on the table before settling onto the couch next to Alec. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Lightwood."

"Apparently flamingos do that."

"Apparently they do." Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, then turned to tuck in to the tarte.

 

  


 

The tarte had been reduced to crumbs on the plate when Alec refilled their glasses with champagne. "I know it’s cold, would you come out to the balcony with me for a while?"

"I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep me warm." Magnus said with a wink.

Alec grinned back and led the way through the room and outside. It was a beautiful night. There were a few stars visible through the purple-orange fog of light pollution, and the noise of cars and people echoed up along the buildings. There was just enough wind to carry a chill up to where they stood, looking out.

"I never thought I’d see something so beautiful." Alec said, softly, setting the glasses of champagne on the balcony railing and turning to Magnus. "Being here, this life with you. It’s more than anything I ever could have imagined. Better than anything I could have imagined."

"Alexander…"

"Magnus, I - I love you so much." Alec took a deep breath, then slowly got down to one knee, and took out a small, velvet box. He opened it, revealing the heirloom ring of the Lightwood family crest.

" _Alexander._ " It was like his mind had gone blank. Nothing else seemed to exist except for Alec on the balcony, offering his family ring and a lifetime together.

Alec smiled as he looked up at Magnus, "I love you so much. Every day you are… the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re the first person I want to talk to when things happen in my life. When things are good, you’re the one I want with me, and when things are bad, you’re the one I want to go to."

Magnus had, on some level, known that Alec would propose. They talked about the future, made plans for vague _somedays_ , spun tales of growing old hand in hand. There had been jokes; offhand comments about their hypothetical wedding and life after.

Somehow, Magnus had never really thought of the space in between. The sweet, aching beauty of first steps down the path he’d always longed for. Magnus could feel the burn of tears in his eyes. There was nothing left except breathless joy at the words pouring from Alec’s mouth.

"You… you-  you make me want to be the best version of myself. Every day I wake up, and I want to be everything I possibly can be for you. I want to make you happy. I want you to know that I think everything you do is spectacular. Inspiring. I think you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met. I want to be here, to see it, when you do anything you set your mind to. I want to be in your corner whenever you need someone. I want to - I want to take care of you, when you need it, and I want to be there when you take on the world. I don’t - I don’t ever want to be without you. I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you know how amazing you are. You taught me what love looks like, and - I want to give that back to you. I want to make sure there’s never a moment in your life when you don’t know. You’re my best friend. You’re the man I love."

Alec paused and then took the ring out of the box. He held it up gently, and took Magnus’s hand. "So I guess… From a Stoic Flamingo to a magical Stitch Witch... will you marry me?"

Magnus swallowed hard, trying to clear the emotion in his throat so he could talk. "Yes, Alexander! _Always_ yes!"

 

It was hard for Magnus to say if anything in life could ever be perfect; but if anything was, it was the look in Alec’s eyes when Magnus first slid on the Lightwood ring, and then pulled him up from the balcony and in for a proper kiss under the sparkling lights of Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in Lesser Flamingos, they live in this [ gnarly toxic water ](http://theconversation.com/africas-most-toxic-lakes-are-a-paradise-for-fearless-flamingos-70817)that like. Strips the skin off of humans. It's intense. 
> 
> The dessert referenced is an [apple tarte tartine](https://gothambarandgrill.com/2017/10/recipe-apple-tarte-tatin/).


End file.
